1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle, and particularly to a work vehicle having an inching function for creating slippage in a clutch and reducing vehicle speed.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-337489 discloses a conventional work vehicle that has an inching function for creating slippage in a clutch and reducing vehicle speed. When this inching function is used, it is possible to reduce the vehicle speed while maintaining rotational speed of an engine at or above a rotational speed of a certain extent. For example, there are cases with motor graders in which the vehicle travels while performing ground leveling work with a blade. In this case, an operator can adjust the vehicle speed while suppressing reduction in drive force of the blade by operating an inching operation member to create slippage in a clutch.